The Son of Styx - Chapter Fourteen
Sara POV it was freezing in here. I felt like I was in the artic. I know Boreas is the god of the north winds, but is it really necessary for it to be so cold? You could literally see my breathe! But I cant believe Aaron....he just basically signed himself on another cont ract but for a different person if Boreas has the same thing Hades had in mind. Well when we walked into Khions room, Zethes behind me with a sword and Calias behind Aaron and Dustin. Khiones room...it was more then freezing or cold, it is the coldest place on Earth. Ok, when we first saw her she was sitting on a bed of ice, looking out a window surrounded by some sorta crystals that were probably meant to keep her trapped in here. She was nor happy nor sad but angry. Angry at her father, the Olmpians maybe even Gaea. The one who got her stuck here. Khione had hair as black as midnight, eyes as cold as well ice in there light blue color. her skin was pure white, not like a pale color where you have a little color but she was actually white. She wore a stiff dark blue dress and a crown made of ice. Exactly what I expected of her, but what I didnt expect was the boys reaction to her. Dustin had his mouth hanging open and Aaron, well Aaron was staring at her with his eyes widened. I didnt see such a big deal, sure she was pretty but shes just a snow goddess, nothing special at all. Plus ontop of that she was a traitor to the olympians, Im sure Aaron wasnt really a fan of them, but still! Styx is on our side and so should he. I rolled my eyes at them, they may be demigods but there still boys and boys will be boys. They were still mesmerised by her so I decided to talk first . "Bonjour déesse de la neige nous en sommes venus pour l'emplacement de la pierre de glace autrement, connu sous le nom de votre coeur." I said in perfect french. I may not have been an Aphrodite child where they naturally know french, but I studied it and some other launges. Thanks to my mother Athena, all her children dedicate most of there time studying and battle stratgeries. Khione looked away from the window to see us. "Je vois que vous savez la fille d'Athéna françaises." she then turned her head to get a better look at the guys. I snapped my fingers infront of there faces to get there attention. "Guys focus, were here for the location for the ice stone not to stare at her!" Khione smirked at my last comment. Aarons eyes came back in focus, he had a huge blush on his face looking quite strange on his pale skin. "huh? oh yeah....Khione we have come for the location of the ice stone I demand you tell us now" Atleast he was back to normal, Dustin on the other hand...he was still staring, I just hope he doesnt use some stupid pick up line, espelly if it involves something not cold. If he did then he would be a dead man. Khione then replied with a smile on her face but evil in the depths of her eyes "Oh of course I will, let just check my book of things where I hide my stuff and then tell you where it is:" Dustin with unbelief on his face " you will? that would be awesome of you babe" I chuckled, atleast it wasnt something that would make Khione mad...to much. She glared at him " of course I wont! That was sarcasm you imbecile!" Dustin looked down sadly, but still looked up a few times to look at her more. then Aaron said " I know you are not happy with the Olympians all I ask of you is the location of the stone so I may be released as a servant of Hades" Khione then looked out the window again facing towards the north, thinking about what he said. TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FIFTEEN Category:The Son of Styx Category:Mcleo1